Hidden Love
by VioIsUltimateLink
Summary: Takagi spends his summer vacation with Saiko at Saikos uncles studio. Takagis feeling are getting out of control and wants to tell Saiko how much he means to him


The studio of Kawaguchi Taro grew stuffy, the millions of manga and action figures that filled the countless book shelves gave a pleasant environment to work in but even that didn't stop the room from becoming unbearable. Takagi raised his hands in the air to stretch his arms while turning to his left to stretch and pop his back.

"Ugh, this place gets a bit stuffy after a while, sigh." Takagi said letting out a sigh lowering his arms. He looked down at his desk staring at the story boards he just finish, he felt unsure about them like he does with most of his work. He stood up from his chair, story boards in hand, walked over to Saiko who had his full concentration on his drawing below him.

"Here" Takagi handed over his story boards hoping for Saiko's approval. He stared at Saiko who snapped out of his trance, now focusing on Takagi's story boards.

Saiko flipped through page after page, his expression was blank until he looked up at Takagi after finishing the last page. "Ah!.." almost forgetting about the agreement he made about not being able to talk about one another art or story, he just close his eyes and smile while nodding his head.

"Great" Takagi smiled back at him, walked over to the couch and plopped down on it with a thud. He stretched once more letting a longer sigh this time. "hey bud! You should get some rest you've been working non stop for the past six hours." Takagi said giving him a concerned look.

"I can't stop now. My art isn't as good as it can be and I'm not gonna lose that Eiji guy." Saiko didn't look up from his work space. Still drawing their story he continued to talk with out looking away. "and I got to improve no matter what if I want to marry Azuki in the future.

Takagi looked away, he wanted to express his feeling for Saiko and that he was jealous of Azuki but didn't want to let his friends down. He looked back at Saiko with a friendly smile "Trust me you'll win his love I know you will!"

"His?" Saiko finally looked away to give Takagi a confused look.

Realizing what he just Takagi blurted out "Ugh!... I. I. I" unable to form words, sweats dripped from his forehead. "I meant her! You know Ta!... I mean Azuki!" Takagi sweep the sweat from his forehead, he couldn't believe what he just but strangely he wish that he meant what his said because the truth was that Saiko already won his love with his art.

"hahaha" Saiko chuckled, " you know you can be weird sometimes." Saiko, still laughing a bit, he looked at calm dark blue eyes. Takagi stared back and melted into the couch, "_siiiiigh why does he have to be so cute! And those eye siiiiiigh.. damn you Azuki , why can't I have such luck" _ Takagi said himself slipping into a day dream of him and Saiko.

Takagi awoke from his day dream after hearing a loud thud coming from Saiko direction. He turned sharply to notice an empty space where Saiko should be and jump to the conclusion that he has fallen asleep while working, for it has happened numerous time before. "Saiko? Are you okay Saiko?" Takagi yelled jumping off the couch worried that Saiko has head.

Hunched over his desk with his face planted on the final draft that he started inking, Takagi said his name once more to try to get his attention. "Hmmmm maybe I shouldn't wake him, he's been working himself to death it's best that he stays asleep. This is a good time to run to the convenient store then." Takagi grabbed a peace of paper and pen wrote Saiko a note saying.

"**Gone to the store be back shortly.**

** -Takagi**"

He went through his bag grabbed his wallet and headed to the door.

The rumbling of the cars driving past Takagi vibrated his feet as he walked along the sidewalk to the to store, he had his head phones blasting music cancelling the out the sound of cicadas in the air. "_oh Saiko I wish I could tell you how I actually feel about you, but it'd never work, all he cares about is Azuki. Sigh."_ Takagi thought inside of his head about all the things he wish he could tell his beloved Saiko. He arrived at the convenient store, walked to the back of the store where they had the fridges. He grabbed Saiko a black coffee like he always does, some chips, a couple of pastries. A new weekly Shounen Jump glistened catching Takagi's attention, he picked up the first one he saw flipped through the pages seeing what new mangas they had this week. He placed the items on the counter, the store clerk rang them up and Takagi gave him the yen that he announced.

Saiko's face stayed pressed down on his work, he rubbed his hands on head. "Ah my head is pounding." He raised his head up, he kept his eyes clinched shut still rubbing head hoping it will make his head ache be less tense. Takagi at that moment just walked through the door slamming the door behind him. "Ack!" Saiko gripped the side of his head clinching his eyes tighter.

"oh your awake sleepy pie!" Takagi cheerful voice rang inside of Saiko's head.

"please.. just keep it down k.." Saiko opened one eye staring at Takagi who was still standing at the entrance of the studio.

"Hmpt!.. ha!.. Hahahahahahahahahhahahaha!" Takagi burst out into laughter, unable to contain himself tried to muffle out some words, "you, haha! You should see your face! Hahahahaha!"

"Huh?" Saiko stood up from his chair and walked to the bathroom mirror, he noticed that the right side of his face was printed with the ink that was used to trace the story board he finished sketching.

"! You see now!" Takagi stumbled into the bathroom, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha!.. Hahaha! Ack!" Saiko and Takagi's laugher rumbled through his head, he clinched one eye still staring at Takagi with a smile on his face.


End file.
